


Reunion

by Star_Madison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is a dork who writes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: When Keith ends up overdue from a mission, Lance begins to worry that something is seriously wrong.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a lovely piece of artwork by the hugely talented Erithel.

Face in hand, Lance tried to ignore the pit in his stomach, the soft sound of Kosmos’ breathing the only sound in the room. Keith was overdue; long overdue, and it was starting to worry him. Taking a deep breathe (breath), he lowered his hand and turned towards the door, pausing when Kosmos moved, head raising, a whine filling the air. Instead of moving towards his original target, Lance shifted position, crossing the space to crouch next to the wolf, one hand coming down to rest between his ears, stroking soft fur. “I know. I miss him too.”

The bandages stood out starkly against Kosmos’ blue fur, reminding Lance once again why he had stayed behind this time; one of them had to stay with their wolf, both knowing Kosmos would have tried to follow them. 

“He’ll be back, its Keith.” Lance prayed, hoped, those words did not come back to bite him. Continuing to pet dark fur, he saw the look Kosmos gave him and knew he did not fool the wolf. Chuckling weakly, he shifted, sitting against the wall, letting Kosmos rest his head in his lap, still whining, hand moving steadily. “I know, I know. I’d feel better too if we were with him, buddy.”

His head made contact with the wall behind them, cold, unyielding metal his only support, the weight of Kosmos’ head in his lap grounding him, hand stilling between large ears. “Alright! Time for your medicine, buddy.” At Kosmos’ growling groan, Lance laughed outright, easing free from underneath his large head. “Don’t you start sounding like Keith.” Clamoring to his feet, he tugged his husband’s jacket more securely across his shoulders, bare feet padding across the cold floor to the desk where a bottle of Kosmos’ medicine sat.

Grabbing it, Lance began to turn back to where the wolf laid, he noticed Kosmos was no longer watching him but staring at the door, ears perked. Following his gaze, he jumped at the sight before him, wondering how he missed hearing the door opening. “Keith!” He barely noticed the bottle slipping from his fingers, the sound of it hitting the floor lost in the way he zeroed in on the man standing in the doorway.

“Lance.” Keith felt a wave of fondness, of affection, wash over him, the tiredness dragging at his heels easing on seeing Lance, the surprise and love mingling in his husband’s voice warming him.

Opening his mouth, Lance shut it with a snap, noticing, finally, the bandages wrapped around Keith’s torso and arm, the torn uniform, the pit in his stomach growing a little more at the sight. “You’re hurt. You should be in a pod!”

“It’s not that bad.” Bracing himself on the doorframe, Keith stepped inside, wobbling only slightly as he limped his way towards Lance, the tired smile on his face easing into something warmer. “A healer already checked me over.”

Huffing, he darted forward, gathering Keith into his arms and guiding him the rest of the way to their bed, easing him down before joining him. Pressing close, Lance slung his legs over Keith’s thigh, leaning in to kiss him, arms slipping gently around Keith. “You and Kosmos match now.”

Eyes closing, Keith leaned into Lance’s embrace, lips twitching into a smile. “If you say so, sweetheart.”

Breathing out, Lance shut his eyes, letting the feel of Keith finally back in his arms ease the tension he had been living with for weeks. One hand brushed the bandages covering his upper arm, reminding him that Keith had been hurt and he hadn’t been there, guarding his back, but…but his husband was home, alive, back in his arms. That was more important. The most important thing. Pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his face, Lance breathed in Keith’s scent, arms tightening slightly. “Glad you’re home, babe.”

Relaxing further, Keith hummed quietly. “It’s good to be home.”

Lance didn’t know how long they sat like that, wrapped up in each other, unwilling to let go. Slowly, though, he became aware of how Keith’s head drooped, coming to rest against his shoulder, body growing heavier against his own, Keith’s breathing easing out, warm and steady across his neck. Smiling, he scooted them backwards, stretching out on the bed, never once loosening his hold on Keith.

A sleepily mumble lost in his skin, Lance freeing one hand to lightly caress the short hairs at the base of Keith’s neck, easing his husband closer to slumber. Pressing lips to the top of Keith’s head, he hummed softly, feeling the exact moment Keith drifted off. Tilting his head back, into the pillows, Lance stared up at the ceiling, filled with warmth and love. The solid weight of Keith in his arms pushing away all his fears, his worries, that grew and seeped through him with each day that the other man was late. 

Letting his eyes slip shut, Lance heard Kosmos’ tail thump against the floor, a low whine and he patted the side of the bed, silently signaling the wolf to come. Claws clicking against the floor, Kosmos bounding forward, squirming his way onto the bed, settling around their legs, happily panting as he rested his head across their thighs, tail beating at the side of the bed. 

Relaxing further, Lance held Keith close, a fond smile tugging at the curve of his mouth, at the knowledge his family was finally back together.

Tilting his head, Lance buried his nose in the hair escaping Keith’s ponytail, secure in the knowledge this moment was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine.


End file.
